1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a data communication apparatus, a data communication method, and a computer-readable recording medium storing a data communication program in which image data are communicated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a data communication apparatus which transmits image data by using a facsimile function, in order to prevent wrong transmission of the image data, many countermeasures by personal operations are provided. For example, a facsimile transmitting procedure is determined, or the destination of the facsimile transmission is checked by plural persons. However, these measures give a great burden to the persons and the procedure is complex.
Patent Document 1 discloses a facsimile apparatus. The facsimile apparatus provides a function in which a destination of image data is automatically designated.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-60284
However, in Patent Document 1, for example, when a wrong document is mixed into plural documents, or a document is lost from the documents to be transmitted, the above problems cannot be detected. Consequently, image data of the wrong document or image data whose part is lost are transmitted.